Secret Hobby
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: On a random day hanging out with her fellow singers, Miku seems to be shady about something... One Shot Fanfiction.


Hello, Boomboxes! I am LegnaResoleon and I'm posting my first story to Vocaloid! I'm totally excited for this!

Let me just warn you that all the characters are from how I interpret it, meaning that you might not exactly agree with how I characterize the characters.

Well, anyway please enjoy my first Vocaloid Fanfiction!

* * *

**Hatsune Miku Short Story: Secret Hobby **

On a random day off from singing, Miku Hatsune is hanging out with her fellow singers, two of them at that. Their names were Luka Megurine and Gumi Megpoid. Where they were hanging out was a courtyard in the middle of town, near a fountain. They just had lunch and were now chatting about what they've been doing outside of their hobbies of singing.

Gumi gave a pleasant chuckle. "So...what have you two been doing lately outside of the usual singing?"

Luka took the liberty of going first. "Well, I've been really busy just doing housework and all that other boring stuff. I've also seen some movies on Netflix lately."

Gumi became intrigued by this. "Really? How were the movies?"

Luka gave it some thought. "Eh, the general consensus is that they were okay to say the least, although there were some of them that I absolutely hate. Keito came over for some of the movies when he called me. He agreed with me that some of them were just absolutely terrible. What have you been doing, Gumi?"

Gumi took a second to answer. "Well, I've been into books and stuff and like I randomly decided to read some Fanfictions on the internet to read some amateur work."

Miku immediately took interest to the conversation. "You read Fanfictions? Which fandom do you read Fanfitions from?"

Gumi took a moment to recall. "Well, I just decided to read stories from random authors. Since I'm not much into games or manga, it wouldn't matter which fandom I would read about, don't you think?"

Miku and Luka silently nodded.

Gumi continued. "Well, continuing on, some of them were bad but others were just plain awful. Maybe it's just poor English skills or something like that but at least they try."

Miku felt a compulsion to ask a question. "Gumi, were they're any notable authors to you?"

Gumi made a suspicious look at Miku. "You're asking a lot of questions today, aren't you, Miku?"

Miku gave out a nervous laughter. "You know what they say! The only question stupid is the one not asked! Anyway, which authors have you read from?"

Gumi thinks about it for a moment. "Well, some authors I've read from had some decent stories but one that really stood out was an author who goes by the name Resoleon."

Luka's eyebrows rose. "Oh? Resoleon? To tell you the truth, I've read a section that had Resoleon's name like all over the list. Seems pretty dedicated to his or her works. Of course, I randomly decided to read Fanfitions on that day since I was that bored. But anyway, nice coincidence."

Gumi became a bit slightly surprised by this. "It really is a coincidence. But anyway, what have you been doing, Miku?"

Miku took some surprise to this. The question caught her off guard. "Huh? What are you asking me for?"

Luka leered at Miku. "You're the only one who hasn't spilled the beans, yet. Also, I thought you said that the only question that is stupid is the one not asked?"

Miku laughs nervously again. "Whoops! Right! Ha, ha, ha! Silly me!"

Gumi and Luka looked Miku suspiciously. Behind that façade, their teal haired friend was up to something. Gumi sighed and then took the initiative to ask Miku. "Listen Miku, is there something you're not telling us? Remember, when we agreed to be best friends forever, we pledged that we would never keep secrets from each other."

Miku sighed. "Well...basically...I just didn't do anything."

Luka's forehead wrinkled. "What? What do you mean by that?"

Miku sighed again. "Well, outside of singing, I can't really find any hobby outside of writing."

Gumi made a soft smile to Miku. "Oh...that's not much to get embarrassed about. Try to like read a book during your spare time or maybe do something like read some manga once in a while."

Miku snaps her fingers. "That sounds like a good idea. Maybe I can do that."

Luka had her hands on her waist. "Miku, it's not like you to not have anything to do. I thought you had like Facebook or a Twitter or something like that."

"No...I do not." Miku immediately rebutted.

Luka's eyes widened. "Really? I was thinking since you're so popular around the world, you'd have one so you can like communicate with your fans like how Gumi and Lukda do. It's not like you have to be at the computer like all the time. You can respond then and there."

Miku sighed. "No...I do not. I get enough fan mail as it is. It's not that I don't like my fans, it's just that whenever your fans have a way to talk to you, you sort of feel obligated to respond to them to satisfy their fan cravings."

Gumi crossed her arms and nodded in pseudo agreement. "Hmm...good point...but we're not forcing you or anything like that. We're just giving you some suggestions on what you could do as a secondary hobby. But I still don't understand why you would feel embarrassed about not having a secondary hobby. Do you know how lucky you are to not have a Facebook or Twitter? Sometimes, I wished I didn't have either of those. I mean, look at Luka! She has both!"

Luka's face turned slightly red. "It's not that big of a deal. I can always answer on my IPhone whenever I'm not doing anything. At least I'll pass the time."

Miku suddenly starts making her way for home. "I have to go. I'm sorry."

Gumi made a melancholy look. "What's wrong, Miku? It's also not like you to withdraw early when we hang out. Now, I'm starting to get worried."

Miku stops and turns around. "Well...to tell you the truth, I haven't been feeling well. I think I should just rest." With that being said, she starts walking away again.

Luka scratched her head. "Well...I guess that's a good choice but...get better, Miku!"

Miku silently waves back without looking back while continuing to walk.

* * *

It is nighttime in Miku's room. The lights were totally off. The only lighting in the room was Miku's computer. She had a bright smile on her face while typing up the last sentence of a story she appeared to making. After a few minutes, she apparently hits the publish button, submitting her story on the website. She then stared at her pen name that was on the top right. It read "Resoleon".

She giggles insidiously. "I'll never tell..."

* * *

Anyway, hope you people enjoyed that! Thanks for reading!

**Secret Hobby: End**


End file.
